Opportunity
by Ryan POTLOT
Summary: Matt yang termenung sekian lama setelah ajal menjemputnya. Menerima kenyataan pahit yang teramat sangat! Buku-buku di hadapannya dan kemujuran yang seharusnya di dapatkannya. Dia hanya mampu mengambil sisa kesempatan yang ada, dengan pikiran kotornya...


**Author: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata / Opportunity © Ryan Potlot**

.●.●.●.

**Opportunity**

.●.●.●.

Matt menatap buku itu dengan pandangan kosong. Sesaat lalu ia baru saja membacanya dengan serius sekali. Dan saat ditumpuknya buku terakhir, ia berteriak,

"TAK KUSANGKA KITA HANYA TOKOH FIKSI!

"Bagaimana mungkin... Maksudku, game itu, saat yang menyenangkan di Wammy's House itu, dan saat aku bersamamu itu ternyata hanya karangan fiksi!

"Tak bisakah kau bayangkan itu? Rasa peluru-peluru yang menembus raga ini... itu fiktif belaka!" Matt mulai histeris dan menangis dengan dramatisnya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia tampak seperti patung porselen tipis, yang seolah akan pecah jika disentuh sedikit saja.

"Hatiku hancur," ujarnya lambat-lambat dengan nada getir. "Bahkan aku berharap memiliki hati agar bisa merasakannya! Karena hati ini, palsu. Semua organ, palsu! Hanya khayalan kita saja!"

Matt kembali melirik buku-buku itu dengan bencinya. "Buku ini bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Death Note." Ia terdiam sebentar, merasa seperti habis tersengat. Lalu menatap lekat sampul buku itu, "Sialan! Judul buku ini memang Death Note!"

Lalu ia termangu seperti patung. Beberapa lamanya. Lima menit... lima belas menit... tiga puluh menit... hingga satu jam. Dan berlama-lamanya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Matt bangkit dengan wajah berseri-seri dan raut yang gembira, ia lalu melompat-lompat bak penari ballet ke arah buku-buku tadi tergeletak.

"Jika benar," Matt memilah setiap buku dan membolak-balik halamannya barang sekejab saja. "Aha!" Hingga akhirnya tersisa buku ber-volume sembilan dan dua belas. Matt terlihat girang, sambil merangkul kedua bukunya itu penuh kasih sayang.

Bagai kitab suci, perlahan namun pasti, Matt pun membuka khidmat bukunya itu. "Volume sembilan tepat setelah aku menyelamatkan Mello." gumamnya. "Wah, lebih baik tak kusinggung atau kuperhatikan luka itu! Karena jika dibandingkan si Lidner... Mello pasti iri setengah mati! Lihatlah wanita pirang tanpa cacat ini. Tubuh telanjangnya diguyuri air. Oh, oh, lekuk tubuh dan belahan pantatnya. Juga dada yang amat sangat menggoda itu!

"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Mello di situ? Diam saja. Goblokkah dia? Kenapa justru membuang kesempatan emas itu dengan reuni tak penting."

Matt menghayati sekali gambar itu. Sampai-sampai tangannya mulai bergerak dan jari-jemarinya menari-nari seakan menyentuh sesuatu. Sambil melakukan itu pun ia bergumam, "_Apa perlu kupraktekkan_?"

Setelah puas melakukan hal yang kelihatannya menjijikan itu. Matt tampak begitu bernafsu memandang buku selanjutnya. "Inikah buku volume terakhir? Volume dua belas. Aku ingat betul dengan wanita sialan ini. Anjing betina peliharaan KIRA, Dia yang telah membunuhku dan Mello. Tapi tak ada alasan untuk tidak _mengintipnya_, bukan?"

Lalu setelah tertegun cukup lama.

"Astaga, astaganaga! tubuh wanita asia," seru Matt dengan semangat, "mulus sekali!

"Mello curang sekali, dia sempat melihat ini sebelum mati. Alangkah beruntungnya dia! Tapi, mengapa? Mello juga tak memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Astaga... betapa kolotnya dia! Padahal dia yang menelanjanginya!"

Disingkirkannya kedua buku itu. Sekejab itu Matt benar-benar lesu. Otaknya sampai kacau oleh pemikiran-pemikiran seperti, "Kalau tahu begini kuperkosa saja setiap wanita-wanita pirang yang kutemui di jalan, ya? Ah, sial! Aku semakin menyesali hidup ini." Matt terlihat semakin lesu. "Seharusnya aku tahu lebih awal."

Dan akhirnya Matt melolong penuh penyesalan, sambil mengangkat tinggi tangannya, dia berkelakar, "WHY GOD?... WHY?..."

Masih pada penyesalan. Tiba-tiba Matt merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dalam benaknya. Lalu dia berpikir heran, "Mello yang berada di kedua posisi itu. Mengapa dia tak bereaksi, ya? Walaupun bagian bawah tak di gambar. Aku yakin, itu pun tak mengeluarkan reaksi yang berarti. Tapi, demi Tuhan, AKU PENASARAN!"

Matt mencuri pandang sebentar ke arah Mello, kemudian menyipitkan matanya. "Hei, sebentar... Apa mungkin?

"Apa mungkin?... Apa mungkin dia kelainan?"

Bahkan Matt yang berpikir bahwa hati yang ia rasakan hanyalah khayalan. Mendadak merasakannya begitu hangat.

"Inikah yang dinamakan _suatu kesempatan_?..."

Kemudian ia menupuk pipinya dengan semangat. "Oke, Matt! Tak ada gunanya menebak-nebak. Sekaranglah saatnya untuk bertanya!"

Lalu, dimulailah.

"Hei! Mells..."

Yang dipanggil hanya diam.

"Hei!"

Sepertinya orang itu sedang melamun.

"Mello, aku memanggilmu!..."

Akhirnya Mello menoleh dengan wajah yang begitu malas.

"Hei! Aku ingin bertanya. Mungkin ini agak sulit dijelaskan. Tapi bagaimanapun rasanya penting sekali untuk kutanyakan. Walaupun aku sudah berpikir ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Tapi kau tahu, kan? Kadang itu menganggu pikiran seseorang. Jadi, jika kau kesal mendengarnya, mungkin kau bisa untuk berkompromi? Karena hal yang ingin kutanyakan..."

"Langsung saja."

"Baiklah ... Mello, apa kau gay?"

Mello tak langsung menjawab, ia menghela napasnya berat sejenak. "Matt, lain kali kau harus belajar, membedakan antara rasa bosan dan rasa tak bergairah,"

Setelah itu Mello kembali diam.

"Tidak marah?" Matt terperangah dengan wajah heran, tentu itu bukan ekspresi yang ia kira akan Mello keluarkan.

Pikiran Matt pun kembali kacau. "Antara rasa bosan atau tak bergairah, ya? aku tak tahu Mello yang mana! Apa secara tidak langsung dia mengakuinya?"

Tiba- tiba Mello mendesah. "Serius, Matt, kau mengangguku dengan semua ocehanmu itu! Apa kau sudah lupa, kalau _di_ _sini_, kata hati pun bisa terdengar?"

Matt termenung. Cukup lama sampai ia menepuk tangannya dengan air muka bodoh.

Mello bosan menatapnya. Sebelum ia harus menoleh lagi dengan lelah ketika Matt memanggilnya dan berkata,

"Berarti aku tak perlu susah-susah mengatakan _ini_ padamu, ya?"

Mello diam sejenak menatap Matt, wajahnya datar.

"Dasar cabul."

●●●**FIN : Thanx for read and review.**


End file.
